


Puppy Love

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Oliver, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jealous Oliver, Oliver doesn't want his baby to grow up, Parent Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, dad oliver, mom felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: Oliver's at the park with Anya and realizes that a certain brown-eyed toddler is getting a little too friendly with his baby girl.(Or, Anya makes a friend at the park and Oliver's a grumpy, pouting, mopey mess when he tries to explain to Felicity that all boys are menaces.)"I don't care if he's four, Felicity, he's bad news and you and I both know it."





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends this is something that I wrote almost four years ago (!!!) for the Divergent fandom, so excuse the writing if it seems a little, eh, bad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts in the Reviews!

There's something trivial in the way Oliver’s unusual blue eyes glare heatedly at the sun stained swing set – something ironic in the way the same set of eyes sit perched on a much more delicate face, staring adoringly at a pair of brown ones.

He knows it's stupid – Anya’s only four and _this_ means absolutely nothing. He knows rationally that the well-known feeling of anger and irritation is completely _irrational_ – that in a day or two little 'Mister Brown Eyes' will be nothing but another face on the creaky, squeaky swings.

He hashes it up to his extended definition of what being a father really means. There's already the built in, live size makeup doll, the midnight snack escort, and the ever present human horse. And now he's adding primitive, guttural caveman to the list. It's funny – how he knows he's being stupid and how he doesn't.

It's his little girl though, and he can be a caveman if he wants.

And it's his broad shoulders and strong arms folded tightly over his chest that form a shadow over the two children, his head tilted slightly to the side in the way Felicity seemed to find endearing and his baby girl seemed to find loving, but others seemed to find extremely intimidating.

"C'mon Peanut, time to go."

His words are final – she knows that. It's the voice he uses when he's had enough and wants her to go to bed, _for real_ this time. It's the tone she hears when Mommy keeps laughing at something stupid Daddy did and he tries to act tough to compensate for it.

But she knows how to push it, how to use those primitive feelings in her father to manipulate him into being a complete pushover.

"But _Daddy_ ," her small and light voice strains in annoyance as she blinks against the sun to look into her father's eyes.

He's really tall and she really isn't and it's sometimes hard for Oliver to restrain against picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder just to leave Brown Eyes.

"I wanna play with Luka."

Ah. So Brown Eyes has a name.

Oliver's frown deepens even farther as he takes in 'Luka.' Big brown eyes, a mess of brown hair – hell, he would've thought the kid was adorable if he was talking to anyone else but his daughter.

But he is.

And he doesn’t like it.

"We have to go home for dinner, baby. Mommy's waiting."

He doesn’t tack on the well-known fact that if they wait long enough Felicity would attempt to start dinner and _that_ would be a crisis all on its own.

He also doesn't miss the way Luka frowns slightly and, as stupid as it is, he feels a small whip of triumph.

His baby girl is his, his, _his_ and as long as the sky is blue and the night is black, she will never be allowed to talk to another boy, girl, or anything in between. Not until at least forty-five, anyway.

"Bye-bye," Luka nearly whispers, the frown still etched on his small face.

"Bye Luka. See you tomorrow!"

Oliver brushes aside the small flare of sympathy he feels when he looks at Luka's devastated little face, something about the way his eyes look like a puppy's making him want to scoop him up and give him the biggest hug.

It's gone though, in a second, when he sees him flash his baby a smile.

"Bye Luka," Oliver gruffs out, scooping his little girl into his arms and holding her tightly. He wants everyone to see that she is a baby, _his_ little baby that isn’t allowed to talk to boys.

 _Ever_.

Felicity doesn't know quite what's up when she sees her husband push through the door with a slight frown on his face. She does, however, get a hint when her daughter starts going on and on about her bestest friend ever and his frown turns into a downright glare.

It doesn't help that they have company over and that Dig seems to be facing a similar problem with five-year-old Sara and some rag tag green eyed kindergartener. The two sit still on the couch, all glares and angry grunts as their girls go on and on about their friends.

When they leave and it's just them and the child in question is put to bed, Felicity stands behind her tense husband and massages his neck, snaking out all the tight muscles and stress that only a father seems to have. His dress shirt is rumpled and the frown that had been carved into his face ever since coming back from the park only falters slightly as Oliver leans into Felicity’s hands.

"He's just a baby too, Oliver. It's just puppy love." Felicity tries to reason with him, but the way he lets his head fall back and meets her blue eyes with his own lets her know that he wasn't buying it.

It didn't matter how many criminals he had chased down or how many fist fights he had gotten into – nothing seems to irritate the man more than seeing his baby girl coo over a baby boy.

It takes everything in Felicity to bite back her smile.

"Luka knows what he's doing. You should see him, Felicity. All googly eyed and cute and thinking he can talk to my baby."

Felicity’s cheeks burn from the hidden smile that’s attempting to crack its way across her face because the way his gaze turns from hers and to an angry glare at the ceiling makes her know he’s dead serious.

"I hate boys."

It's a simple statement enough, but Felicity can't help the snort this time and it falls like chiming bells off her lips.

Somehow, Oliver manages grab her arms and flip her over the couch so that she’s straddling his lap, and Felicity can only manage a surprised “ _oof”_ before it’s Oliver with the small grin on his lips.

She thumps him lightly in protest but can't fight the way he pulls her face towards his, one hand griping her hip – the other cupped tightly around her jaw.

"You know, if my dad had actually been present in my life and kept on hating boys, we wouldn't be here right now."

Oliver rolls his eyes and pulls her in for a kiss, something they both unknowingly had been craving since the minute Oliver's grumpy face had made an entrance. He doesn't miss the way she sighs into his lips, or the way her hand digs into his dress shirt and pulls him back when he tries to draw away. He grins against her lips before obliging, knowing that if _she_ isn’t going to stop this, then he sure as hell isn’t.

When the two are finally out of breath and Oliver is seconds from pulling up from the couch and down the hall to their bedroom, he pulls back firmly and gives Felicity a tight lipped smile. She moans in protest and lets her head fall heavily against Oliver's chest and he laughs, the kind of deep and honest laugh that sends warmth all the way down to the ends of Felicity’s toes.

"This," he gestures to Felicity's panting frame and swollen lips, "Is exactly why I hate boys."

It's her laugh that rings out this time, echoing through the softly lit halls, and soon enough it’s Oliver scooping up his best girl and making the trek to their bedroom with small smiles and quiet giggles.

**#**

Despite all of his protests and downright refusals, Felicity agrees to take Luka in for the night while his parents attended a business dinner.

His little girl is downright _ecstatic_ , jumping up and down on the couch around a less than amused Oliver, trying to get him to join in.

He only does so because there is no way he can refuse a miniature Felicity and a wobbly lip, and it only takes seconds before he scoops her up and sways her back and forth as she erupts in giggles.

Felicity always likes to tease him in front of their friends about his inability to say no to their daughter – Diggle had nearly ruptured his side laughing when he had first learned that Felicity had taught Anya to spell Daddy “S-U-C-K-E-R.”

When the doorbell rings and Oliver's baby's eyes spread wide with excitement, he can only sigh as he trudges to the door with his daughter hiding behind his leg.

Before he can open it though, Felicity scoops up the rascal and takes her upstairs, trying to explain to her daughter that she _can't_ just wear a pull up when Luka comes over.

There's a faint hint of a smile when he opens the door and sees a little boy in a puppy costume gripping the hand of a woman he's seen every once in a while on his trips to the park.

There's nothing much to say as she nods with a smile and watches as the little boy at her feet shuffles back and forth.

"Here's my number if you need me for anything. I brought him his pajamas in case they go to bed before we come pick him up – but I doubt you'll get him to change out of that." She gestures to the costume and Luka grins shyly.

Soon enough it's just the two of them sitting quietly in the living room, waiting for the girls to come down, and Oliver watches as the little puppy before him looks around the room, his legs dangling far from the floor.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The two stare at each other blankly for a minute while Oliver waits patiently for an answer to a question the four year old has no hopes of understanding. He watches as one of the ears on the costume flops down when Luka tilts his head to the side, much like the way Oliver does when he’s confused.

"I don't know what in-ten-sons means sir. But I'm four years old, my favorite color is green, and I like puppies and chocolate cake." Luka rattles off the few things he does know to make up for what he doesn't and Oliver can feel his heart swell.

He snorts and shakes his head before glancing up at the confused face.

"You like green, huh?"

Luka nods enthusiastically and Oliver starts to understand why his daughter finds this boy is so interesting. He’s an oddball, for sure, but then again, so is his Anya.

"And puppies. I really like puppies."

A girlish shriek fills the air as Oliver's baby comes bounding down the stairs, smile so wide Oliver knows full well that Luka isn't going anywhere.

"I like puppies too Daddy. I _love_ them."

Oliver can only nod as a burst of laughter courses through him, his head thrown back in wonder at the two children in front of him.

Felicity was right. It’s puppy love.

He grins at his wife from the couch, not missing the glint in her eyes or the way his heart skips a beat when he sees her smile back.

_Yup. Good old puppy love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes, please review!!!


End file.
